effectivelywildfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1464: The New Hot Stove Survey
Date December 2, 2019 Summary Ben Lindbergh and Sam Miller banter anew about José Abreu’s perplexing RBI total, then predict and discuss the answers in the sequel to “the Crasnicks,” a survey of front-office executives on hot-button offseason questions conducted by ESPN’s Jesse Rogers. Along the way, they touch on the four-player Padres-Brewers trade involving Luis Urías and Trent Grisham, the Orioles placing Jonathan Villar on outright waivers, the definition of a “splash,” and more, plus post-discussion banter on the baseball as an object to hold in one’s hand and Ichiro Suzuki as a post-retirement two-way player, and a remembrance of the late Seymour Siwoff. Topics * Reviewing the results of GM survey * Predicting the GM predictions * Teams expected to have big offseasons * What constitutes making a 'splash' in the offseason? * Padres-Brewers trade * Who of Mookie Betts, Francisco Lindor, or Kris Bryant is most likely to be traded? * Predicting Anthony Rendon's contract * Is Stephen Strasburg or Anthony Rendon more likely to re-sign with the Nationals? * Will Gerrit Cole get a $300 million contract? * Free agent pitchers you want your team to sign * How much do changes to the ball impact GM decision making? * Players most likely to be overpaid * Players that will produce more over their next contract * Characters in TV and movies holding baseballs * Ichiro's exhibition game apperance * Remembering Seymour Siwoff Intro Courtney Barnett, "Anonymous Club" Outro Sleater-Kinney, "Anonymous" Banter * Sam has just noticed a feature on Baseball Reference that shows extended information about a player's RBI total. Player pages now indicate which players they drove in the most and which players they were most driven in by. * Ben and Sam return to Jose Abreu's league leading RBI total that was discussed in Episode 1458. Abreu drove in Leury Garcia 34 times. Notes * Ben and Sam note that Jesse's survey is a 'spiritual' continuing of Jerry Crasnick's annual GM survey. They previously discussed "The Crasnicks" in Episodes 573, 763, 974, and 1136. Sam says the survey is one of his favorite pieces of recurring baseball writing. * Historically GMs have been not much better than random chance at predicting the baseball offseason. * After much discussion about what defines making an offseason 'splash', Ben chooses the Angels to make the biggest splash of the offseason. Sam chooses the Braves. * Survey respondents on average guessed that Anthony Rendon would get a seven year, $227 million contract. * Sam correctly guesses that the GMs thought Zach Wheeler would be the most overpaid offseason signing. * Ben says that a baseball is the best piece of sports equipment to idly toss or have on your desk. Sam used to have a bowling pin on his desk. * Following the death of Val Heim, Episode 1454 guest Eddie Robinson is now the oldest living former MLB player. * Seymour Siwoff recently passed away Since 1952 he had been the president and chief exeutive of the Elias Sports Bureau. Links * Effectively Wild Episode 1464: The New Hot Stove Survey * Hot stove survey: Mookie Betts on the block? Gerrit Cole to crack $300M? MLB GMs, insiders weigh in by Jesse Rogers * Hot stove survey: Stanton to St. Louis? Otani to the Bronx? Insiders weight in on the winter by Jerry Crasnick * Are GMs Smart or Not Smart? by Sam Miller * Grading the 'MLB Executive' Predictions, 2012 and 2013 by Sam Miller * Analyzing the Brewers and Padres Swap of Young Big Leaguers by Eric Longenhagen * Former MLB, NPB superstar Suzuki pitches and bats again by Kyodo News * The Numbers Game by Alan Schwarz * Seymour Siwoff, Master of Sports Statistics, Is Dead at 99 by Richard Goldstein Category:Episodes